Accidental Love
by CatonissKatoKatonissLover
Summary: After Peeta gets killed in the Arena, Katniss wins the games with Cato. Cato finally finds his true self, apart from being the Capitol slave, and must overcome many challenges with Katniss, which leads to Catoniss/Kato/Katoniss relationships.**Language** **MAY contain some sexual scenes. Maybe**
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE! This is my very first fanfic EVER, and I love catoniss/kato/katoniss/or whatever the heck other names this couple has. Haha, anyway, first off- I'm doing this from my iPhone, so please don't be mad for short chapters or far apart updates(I'll try my best to update AT LEAST once a week, probably more, because I hate it when I'm reading something and the author hasn't posted in like 3 months and the story is halfway through). Secondly, this story is rated "M" because, well, it's the Hunger Games- and I may write some sexual content. That's a may, I'm not really comfortable writing lemons... But, I will write lots of fluff when I actually get into the CATONISS/KATO/- aww, heck you know what I mean. I love fluff. And, please don't be upset when there is a bump in the road- hate to break it to you, but this is the real world, kind of, it's not all sunshine and rainbows! Thirdly, i can take constructive criticism, just please don't threaten me... And last but not least, I have parents who hate the Hunger Games(:O, I know right?), and if they find out I'm doing this I'll get killed. So yeah. This story was inspired by "The Missed Shot", and "What if Peeta Fell?" You should really go check those out if you haven't, okay? Okay! Oh! And, all rights go to the brilliant Suzanne Collins! I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters in the Hungers. That being said, lets start our journey into my story of Cato and Katniss's love. Oh, AND HOW DO YOU ADD MORE THAN ONE CHARACTER ON AN IPHONE? Someone please help me out. Thanks. **

**Katniss POV **

All I remember is running. Running away from the mutts, who are desperately trying to end our lives.

"Go! Katniss, just go! I'll be ok, run!" Peeta shouts, jarring my attention away from the mutts chasing after us. Wow, I think to myself, wow Katniss. I wasn't even thinking about Peeta, but I recognize that he is starting to loose steam because of his injured leg. "No, Peeta I'm not leaving you!" I say, slowing down to help him as he grudgingly excepts my help. We get to the cornucopia and I climb up first, so I can help Peeta up. I finally pull him up and look across the cornucopia, and there, staring us straight in the face is Cato. Cato, with all his menacing evil smirks and bloodthirsty eyes. If you didn't know him like I did, you would actually think he was quite handsome. Well, without scratches and when his face isn't covered with blood. As I finally catch my breath I take a look and the mutts and let out a yelp. There, looking back at me, are the deep brown eyes of Rue- poor little Rue. As I was being distracted though, I was shoved and almost fell off the cornucopia. Dangling in midair, I managed to regain my footing as the mutts clawed at my feet. But the site that awaits me when I get up, startles me even more. Cato has Peeta in a headlock, cutting off his circulation, while standing at the edge of the cornucopia. As I put my last arrow in place, I know one shot is all that stands between me and getting home. I think of Prim-sweet, sweet Prim- and Gale, and hunting with Gale. I can't wait to get back home! I slow down my breathing and bring the string back, about to release when Cato stops me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says showing off his signature smirk " if I go down, he goes down with me." To prove his theory, he pretends like he is dropping Peeta and I lower my bow, but not enough where I can't make a quick shot if I have to. Cato starts giving a speech but the only part I hear is "... Go ahead shoot, I'm already dead anyways, right? I always was. I just didn't know that until now. NOOO, but I can still do this. Just one more kill. One more kill." To illustrate his point, I see Peeta becoming blue and his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head. His head snaps up in thought as he does something to Cato's hand, I don't see what it is until it's to late. Cato jerks his arms and I hear a painful snap and Peeta's cannon goes off. That's when I snap. I start screaming at the top of my lungs as the dogs go back into whatever hellhole the Capitol sent them from. Cato has and evil grin on his face and starts walking towards me. I just snap my bow in half and throw it off the cornucopia, tired of the killing, and tired of me hurting and losing so many things in this life that I care about. I drop to my knees and glance up as Cato is in front of me looking at me warily. "JUST KILL ME! KILL ME ALREADY! GET IT OVER WITH! JUST GO HOME ALREADY! I'M SO SORRY PRIM! I LOVE YOU!" I scream so loud my throat gets raw from the screaming and the massive sob racking my body. I just want to get it over with. Cross to the other side so I can be with dad, Rue, Peeta, and countless other people who have been hurt because of me. I look up expecting to see Cato bringing his sword down on me, but instead he is looking at me with glassed over, eyes. What is he doing? Is he going to just torture me. I shudder at the thought of Cato, laughing with glee and delight torturing me. But no, he falls to his knees and looks me in the eyes. He begins to whisper. "No, this isn't how it's suppose to be... Clove wasn't supposed to die... I don't want to die, I don't want to be in these games... I won't kill anyone else. I am a terrible monster, a terrible brainwashed monster... What have they turned me into? The Capitol is terrible, I finally realize that... Why, why could I not see this earlier? They took my brother, my mother, and my sister away... Why do I keep living their lie?" He looks like he has just gone through enlightenment. He just now figured out the Capitol was bad? Oh wow, the Careers must be brainwashed from day one. But then I look into his sparkling, piercing, icy blue eyes and see a mixture of things... Sorrow, fear, and regret. The big, great, and all-mighty Cato has finally come to terms with his life and finally broke down... He looks at me with compassion and I finally see it clearly now. He was just trapped in the games. He didn't, wouldn't ever do anything like this if he was actually sane and in control of his mind. I actually feel bad for him. He finally speaks up "I-I'm so sorry... I'm not killing you, I have nothing to love for- kill me and go home." He says looking saddened. I whisper to him "Why?" He looks down for a minute and I realize that the whole entire country is watching this moment- the entire scene on top of the cornucopia. It disgusts me actually. Then I focus my attention back on Cato "I guess when I saw how much you cared for Loverb-erm- I mean.. Peeta, I guess it made me realize how wrong I was. I remember what I used to have before I went into training..." He trails off looking down and I pull something out of my bag. He looks at me expectantly. "Well I am NOT killing you. I've had enough of that. So why give them their victor? For once, we will rule these games. Not them." I show him the Nightlock berries in my hands. His breath hitches for a second but then he nods looking solemn. I put half of the handful I his hand and half of the handful in mine. I stand up and he stands up to, both of us looking at the sky. "We WILL NOT be playing your games any longer." I say, as he finishes my statement with "We are independent, free, and we are NOT going to be playing your games any longer." I give the three finger solute as he mimicked me and then I look at him. "On the count of three?" He nods. "One." I say. "Two." He repeats. And we both count together on the last number that will sentence us to our death. "THREE!" We say simultaneously and shove the berries in our mouths. Claudius Templesmith's voice booms over the arena "STOP, STOP! May I present the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games- Cato Larek and Katniss Everdeen!" Cato and I look at each other and spit out the berries, coughing. We are both grinning from ear to ear at each other, like we are little kids hiding a secret. Although, I really don't know this boy, who is he really? I thought he was a cold-blooded killer when I first met him, but he isn't. He is just a human being- like me. He may have killed someone- but hell I killed people to. I think about all these things as we load into the hovercraft, both of us smiling like we have known each other our whole lives.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Please review! Oh, and I know that this is nothing like the real Cato, but remember this is a Cato that just had an emotional breakdown and figured out his whole entire life was a lie on national TV. Who wouldn't be acting weird? Anyway, thank you for reading and I will try to update as soon as I can! Thanks! P.S. : I'm in need of a beta and I (obviously) need help with my writing structure so its not just one gigantic paragraph blob.. I honestly have no idea how to write like it is in a book - I could really use some help please! So, please PM me! Thanks!**

** - CatonissKatoKatonissLover**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: Thanks to all my viewers and reviewers! I know that my last chapter was just one big blob(which was pointed out to me by a certain reviewer) and I'm trying to work that out... I don't really know how to write like they do in books, so I am going to try, for you guys! I really hope this doesn't crash and burn. Also, i mad a mistake earlier... The story is actually titled "I Can Still Do This" so go read it! It's great! Oh, I'm in need of someone to help me learn how to write like they do in books and stuff. Also, I'm in the middle of state testing -.- so I won't be able to update as quick as I thought :( I'm sorry. And, I will try to write in book format(trying, first time here).One last thing? Do you want Cato POV, too or just Katniss? Ok, review!:) thanks! **

Katniss POV

I look at Cato as we are being forced apart by peacekeepers, who - by the looks of it - are not happy. He gives me one last reassuring smile before we are pulled into separate rooms.

The room is completely white, sterile, and smells like the Capitol. I hate it. I see a lady who looks like a nurse with bright pink hair.

"Hi sweetheart," the nurse says looking at me. I feel a twinge of pain in my heart as I remember Haymitch. I hope he isn't mad at me. "Would you like a glass of juice?" The nurse continued.

"No thank you, I'm fine," I say trying not to sound impatient.

"Ok then sweetie," she smiles to sweetly and I feel a sharp jab in my arm. Before I have time to respond, I suddenly fall unconscious.

I wake up to a beeping and look around dizzily. I see white, everywhere. It's very sterile and clean; I'm starting to get used to that. I try to move but when I try to get up, I am restricted. I look down at my body and see that I am strapped in to the bed and I have test tubes hooked into me everywhere. My skin is flawless, and - I hate it.

I look at my arm and start to tear up. The scar from the first time I shot a bow and ended up backfiring on myself was gone. A normal girl would be happy, but as you know- I'm not a normal girl. That scar was the only physical thing I had left to remember my dad by. Well, except my jacket at home...

Then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. HOME! I can go home! I can go back to Gale, Prim, the woods! I can go to the hob, and by Prim all the dresses she wants now. And then, for the second time in five minutes, I tear up again. Wow, I must really have something messed up with me if I am this emotional. I never am. But then I go back to my thoughts; I miss home. I miss District Twelve. Hell, I even miss that god damn cat Buttercup. I am thinking and realize I can already smell the cheese buns from twelve districts and a Capitol away. The cheese buns... Then I get hit again. The bakery is where the Mellarks live. Peeta is a Mellark. Peeta... I won the games, but not with Peeta... I won them with... Cato.

Oh no, what will everyone back home think? I start to panic as an Avox interrupts my thoughts.

She carries a tray of food and sets it on my lap. She presses a button and my bed rises and starts to leave. As she is leaving, a thought hits me.

"Is Cato ok?" I ask, not knowing why I did.

She just turns around smiling and nods. I smile and nod back and then she turns around and leaves.

I begin to eat and about halfway through my meal of apple sauce and a simple soup I am already full. Man, I think, being in the arena must make your stomach shrink or something.

I push my tray back and slowly lean back against the bed and close my eyes. Just when I am about to find peace, a voice shocks me out of my peaceful haven.

"Good job, sweetheart!" says a very familiar voice.

My eyes shoot open and I'm grinning ear to ear. "HAYMITCH!" I say feeling better already.

"Hey sweetheart," he says, " how are you feeling?"

"Great, my stomach seems to have shrunk though."

He laughs. "Don't worry, that's typical, but seriously - we need to talk," he says gravely.

"About what?" I reply timidly, scared about Haymitch's seriousness. It's almost like he is sober!

He sighs and takes a deep breath , "Snow isn't very happy with you, the stunt you two pulled really got him riled up. He thinks you and Cato did this on purpose. To start a rebellion or something," he says taking a dramatic pause, " I don't know why he would. I think he's just an old paranoid ass who can't handle his own business, but there are rumors if rebellion in District Eleven," he continues more sober than before, " So, Brutus -Cato's mentor- and I have tried to come up with a plan, but after all that making-out you and Bread Boy did in that cave, we figured out real quick it wasn't going to sell. We have no idea how to help you now, but we will be there the whole entire time. And you need to come up with your plan fast, or else. Snow does not take these things lightly. Trust me, I know... And, one last word of advice. Try to play the whole ' We were tired of killing ' thing. I mean, love obviously isn't going to work now, " he coughs ," but friendship might." he finishes his speech with that and nods, standing up. "Oh, and good luck sweetheart." he says and walks out of the room.

Great, just great. Now the Capitol thinks I'm going to start a rebellion and if Cato and I can't pull this off, our families will be killed. Yes, I know how that works. Gale's rants in the woods paid off a little. Gale. My heart twinges as I remember my best friend.'No! No, Katniss!' I say to myself. I can't think like that with Prim in danger.

I get up and stretch as I steady myself with the bed. Luckily Haymitch made the wires go away and undid my straps as he gave me his speech.

I walk out of the room and am immediately swooped up by three figures I can't recognize and I almost punch one in the face. I guess some part of my mind is still in the arena.

I take a closer look at my captors and see three capitolites all chattering on and on about my hair, nails and skin... Wait! I know these three! It's inevitably my prep team.

"Oh, Katniss! You are so lucky! They took away every single one of your scars! You should fell great with your flawless skin! I've been trying to get a treatment for years!" Octavia says babbling on. All though, I don't see one scar on her body anyway.

"But, look at your hair! Cinna would be ashamed if he saw you like this! Come on guys, we have a lot of work to do!" Flavius states as they pull me back into another room.

I let them babble on about the games while I just zone out and try to ignore the pain of the waxing. 'Beauty base zero, here I come!' think sarcastically. Well, they always say "Beauty Hurts!", right?

After a while I just get used to the rambling and it's not that bad. I mean, even though they think the Hunger Games is amazing and not just a tool of the Capitol to terrorize the districts, they aren't that bad. I mean, they don't know any better. I actually kind of like them. You know, in a pet guinea pig-to-owner kind of way.

Finally they get done and Cinna walks in. I'm so relieved to see a person who actually isn't crazy again.

"Well, well, well, there's my girl on fire!" Cinna says, grinning as I embrace him in a giant hug.

"Cinna!" I almost scream with excitement as he pulls a black bag out from behind him.

"Now, close your eyes," he says as I close them and he slips of my robe. I feel something light and airy slip over me as he spins me towards a mirror. "Now open your eyes," he tells me, breathless.

I open my eyes and gasp looking in the mirror. This is not the girl on fire. This is Katniss Everdeen, the girl who has been through so much you don't even know. It's like a burnt out feeling, but in a beautiful way. I'm in a yellow, much girlier dress with a skirt that flows to my knees. It looks like a candle; I still glow with radiance, but a radiance that is soft and gentle. The games change you, and I am the perfect example.

"Thank you Cinna! Thank you so much," I say, breathless!

"Anything for my girl on fire," he states, " besides, we need a new look for a new person," he says satisfied.

That's it, a new person. I have molted out of my old self. This is the new Katniss Everdeen.

"Katniss, it's time to go," Haymith says. He is very well dressed and he looks somewhat groomed.

"O-ok," I say a little nervous. I will finally get to meet Cato again.

After one reassuring glance from Cinna, Haymitch walks me to my place on a pedestal.

"I have to go now, remember what we talked about. Friends who hated the killing. Now," he gives me an awkward, un-Haymitch-like hug , " good luck sweetheart," he says smiling and walks off onto his pedestal.

Haymitch and Brutus go up after the stylists, who received thundering applause. Now it's time to introduce the victors. Caesar says Cato and I's names and we start up. I can't see Cato, but I can already hear the applause. This is going to be a long interview, I think as I am blinded by the lights.

**A/N: What did ya think? Ok thanks! Review and tell me your questions, comments, or concerns! Thanks! **

_~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	3. Something on the Inside

**A/N: Hey guys! I appreciate the reviews to those of you who did! I hope you liked the correctly spaced chapter. I worked really hard on it! Well, I now have a beta, so hopefully my chapters will be better edited! Anyway, there is a tiny bit of fluff in this chapter as Cato and Katniss start to realize their feelings. Hehe. :D thanks! Oh, my Beta is " erza scarlet the titania " so go follow her and read her stories! :) ok off to the story!**

Cato POV

The first thing I see when my pedestal rises is Katniss, looking.. quiet girly I must say. She's wearing a beautiful dress to her knees that fits smoothly to every curve in her body, showing it off in a way so natural that it's almost like the dress was made for her. Well, it probably was.

Her stylist is brilliant- the tribute parade, the interviews, and now... This. His creations are made perfectly to describe her emotions and all her make-up and her hair done just right, she looked breathtaking. The cheers and whoops of the Capitol audience disrupted my thoughts.

I looked out at them disgusted. Sick, cruel people look at us with eyes of envy, awe, and lust. Their victorS. That's right, two of us. We outsmarted them. But, we aren't safe just yet. It's the beginning of a whole new game.

Katniss POV

After I get past the blinding lights and cheering capitolites, I saw Cato- standing there in all his glory. Dashing as ever, some would say. He's wearing a black button-up shirt with black trousers and a golden jacket. The suit complements his golden hair tremendously and it's makes his blue eyes shine. The shirt is dangerously close-fit to his body. You can almost see all of his muscles.

Broad shoulders that are almost perfect. His chin is usually sharp but today it seems like it's shaped just right. His blue eyes, the ones that remind me of Peeta's, sparkle while he looks at me. His eyes are colder then Peeta's- almost like ice. But, his eyes complement his personality and their is a strange sense of warmth behind them. His golden hair is spiked perfectly and by the way his muscles are showing almost every girl in the room would want to melt and- wait.

WHAT AM I SAYING?!

I mentally slap myself for being so shallow. How could I think that? Ugh, I blame hormones. I look at him and he's smiling to me. A smile back and feel heat rise to my cheeks. What was going on with me tonight? As we walked towards each other, I couldn't help but notice that his jacket matched my dress... Strange...

Cato POV

I see her surveying me head to toe as I survey her. I suddenly feel warmth rise to my cheeks. What was happening? I didn't stop to think as we both broke out in grins and started walking to each other.

Screw walking. We both started running and she launched into my arms as I buried my face in her neck.

We stayed in each other's arms for awhile just taking in each others scents. We stay in the powerful embrace until Caesar taps my shoulder.

"Erm- Cato, Katniss, we have a show to put on," he says grinning devilishly

Katniss stutters and blushes but I try to keep a level head and just nod. We walk to our seat,which is just one love seat now instead of the Victor's throne, holding hands. Not in any personal affection, but she squeezes my hand hard and I squeeze back reassuringly. We are each other's anchors right now, I realize. I couldn't make it through this without her. And, she couldn't make it through this without me.

Katniss POV

Caesar eyes our hands suspiciously but doesn't say anything. He says something along the line of replays but I blocked it out because in dreading this moment. Three hours of reliving the games. I already went through it once. I don't want to go through it again. But, Cato squeezes my hand and I immediately feel better.

3...

2...

1...

And here, the worst three hours of my life begin. I mean, I went through the games and it was a tough time - but, seeing twenty-two kids dying gruesomely is even worse. I didn't see all them die, or the helpless looks on their faces.. I see Rue die and it shows me singing and covering her with flowers. I begin to cry but Cato squeezes my hand and uses his other to wipe the tears away, secretly where no one sees. Who new he was that nice?

Then, it shows Clove dying and I feel Cato go rigid. I squeeze his hand reassuringly and then bump his shoulder with mine. He smiles a shy smile of gratitude but then he stops and looks at the screen. It's the cornucopia... With the mutts below.

Cato POV

As I watch Katniss and Peeta in the cave, I feel a twinge in my heart. What is that? Is that.. Jealousy? No. I dismiss the thought and continue watching. Later, we get to the cornucopia with me holding Peeta. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. I look at Katniss nervously and she seems fine. Until I give my "heroic", as I called in my mind back then- man I was disgusting, speech. Then it showed me snapping Peeta's neck.

That's when she lost it. Her hand went limp in mine and I tried to rub her arm with mine to get her to stop shaking but she just bumped me back. Hard. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I thought again. She hates me. HATES me. And, we still have the interview to go through. I'm reminded of all this when Caesar looked at us and the lights turned on. But.. Her hand seemed alive now and it was clenching mine tightly. Weird..

Katniss POV

He killed Peeta. That's all that went through my mind when I saw it. Then I realized it, I'm sitting here- holding hands with Peeta's murderer. Holding hands . I wonder what he would think now. I feel Cato rub against me and I just shoulder him as hard as I can without making it noticeable . I feel him wince and feel a twinge of regret as I see the hurt in his eyes.

I look at the screen and see him refuse to kill me. I realize - he's changed. The games change you, and they changed him, in a better way. I sigh and realize there's no use in being mad if he is a different person now. I smile to myself as I see us wi and then squeeze his hand again. I hope he gets my message. I'm really not mad.

Caesar starts the questions as soon as the video ends and I just let Cato answer, and occasionally answer with "I am really glad to go home," or "I miss Prim and can't wait to see her."

A certain question arouses me from my trance though.

"So," Caesar asks nonchalantly, "what is the latest news forming between your relationship?" He asks with a quirk. I almost choke on my own spit. _Hmm, _I think sarcastically_, that sounded attractive._

"W-what?" I ask, feeling the blush creep up on my cheeks as I look and see Cato blushing as well.

"Well it's quite obvious." He grins winningly.

"Katniss and I are just friends, that's why we wouldn't kill each other. We couldn't kill anyone else and just couldn't kill each other. That's why, we are just friends. That's all we'll ever be." He says with finality.

My heart pinches for some reason. Oh well, what Cato said was true and that's it. I think. Wait, it's true I know it.

"All we will ever be." I say backing him up and nodding.

Cato POV

I feel my heart break a little inside when she says that with so much seriousness that nobody could doubt it. I don't know why. I don't like her. Well, I do... As a friend. I like her as a friend.

"Aww, that's to bad," Caesar winks "but we will just see what happens." He grins and I want to punch that grin off of his face. I see Katniss blush and feel a little heat creeping in my cheeks as well. Shit.

"Well... Ladies and Gentleman," he says standing up " may I present to you the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.. Cato Larek AND Katniss Everdeen!"

Katniss POV

Cato and I say goodbye, but before he leaves I give him a quick hug, despite the Capitol people staring, and head off to my floor. When I got there I found a mess of broken bottles, and the smell of whiskey.

"Ohhhh," says a slurred voice I immediately recognize -Haymitch, "you finally decided to show up, sweetheart." He says pointedly. I stare at him; shocked by the disgust in his voice.

"Ugh... Haymitch? What's up with you? Your extra drunk.." I say pointlessly, looking down.

"Oh, don't be so innocent. You know you are just SO great. Miss Innocent. Running around holding hands and making lovey-dovey faces at the very boy who KILLED HIM!" He starts screaming and I immediately realize who he is talking about. "HE KILLED HIM KATNISS! SNAPPED HIS NECK RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES! I SAW YOU ON THE STAGE, YOU JUST FORAVE HIM IN A HEARTBEAT! YOU SHOWED NO REMORSE, NO NOTHING! AND NOW, I HEAR YOU ARE STARTING RUMORS OF BEING IN LOVE?!

"NO KATNISS DON'T EVEN TRY TO CONTRADICT ME. YOUR IN OVER YOUR HEAD. YOU FORGAVE HIM SO EASILY! HE KILLED HIM... He killed him.." He finishes off his roaring tirade and leaves me speechless. He was right about some aspects, but love? No. That's not it. No, it can't be. And besides, it's probably just some Capitol hoax.

"No," I say but it barely chokes out, " no, no, no. People change in the games Haymitch. You know that better than anyone. You told me that yourself . But here you are, judging Cato. Judging me for Christ's sake! What did I do? I did what you told me to! I didn't do anything wrong!" I say this trying not to burst into tears. I don't know what, but something inside me changed during the games. Something that kept me together my whole life. I just don't know.

Haymitch then proceeds to burst into sobs and I am astonished.

"I... I'm sorry," he says softly, " when you have to mentor two kids every year just to see them die, it takes a tole. But, you two seemed like you would make it... He didn't though... I can't blame either of you for this, but I know who to blame..."

He sighs and I know he's talking about the Capitol. He decides to go back to his room and gets up.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I just... We all miss him- you know that. I'm sorry.. I just... He made us all feel welcome... No that's not the word... He was... Amazing. A truly amazing person. And that doesn't even describe him." Haymitch rambles on.

"No, he was more than that. I can't even put it into words," I reply bitterly, " he was the best out of all of us. So kind, gentle, nice, and caring. He never hurt another human being ever. He should have won."

"Sadly, people like that never win the games. Never." He sighs, shakes his head and places a drunken kiss on my forehead and walks off to his room mumbling about Effie and her 'damn rules' about 'no drinking past 2 AM'. Like Haymitch would really follow those, I think rolling my eyes. I laugh and smile as he walks down the hall. Effie may be bird-brained, but she is quite lovable. I smile and walk to the elevator to go up to the roof. I need some fresh air.

Cato POV

When I get to my floor, Brutus and Enoboria won't even talk to me. Turns out I'm not like by our district for not killing Katniss. They now think I'm weak. And, I guess my mentors do to. I change into a simple black T-Shirt, grey sweat pants, and some slider flip flops with socks and decide to go up to the roof.

I walk up there and notice a figure sitting on the edge. I smile and walk over to her and sit down next to her. She turns her head to look at me and smiles.

"Hey." she says simply.

"Hey," I reply smiling "you ok? You seem riled up."

"Yeah." is all she replies looking out the window. I know something is up. Her eyes aren't as bright as they were earlier and her tone of voice is saddened.

"No your not," I sigh " it's because of me isn't it?"

"No, it's not a actually. I'm just thinking. I have been. Something changed in me inside the games.. Something important, like my whole life depends on it. It's like anew me is born from the old... Like I'm rising out of the ashes. I don't know what's missing. I don't know why I feel that way but it does." She smiles shyly and smiles.

Wow. She is gifted in speaking as well as looks. I love her smile... It suits her perfectly.

"You are amazing," I say dazed. She blushes profusely. Then I realize I am to. What did I just say? Did I really say that out loud? Oh shit.

"Thanks. You are to." She smiles. "I'm kind of upset though," she looks down " Haymitch yelled at me about Peeta... He said I changed and I am leading every one on.. Leading them on about what I don't know though..."

"I know how it is to lose your district partner," I look down sighing and decide to trust her with this information " Clove was like my little sister... She may have been sadistic and obsessed with knives.. But I still loved her like a sister; I miss her so much.."

I look at the Capitol off the edge of the roof and I feel Katniss's eyes on me. I look into her eyes and see pain. And then I want to make her pain go away. I don't know why but in an instant I lean down and pull my face to hers and peck her lips softly.

That peck was better than all the make-out sessions with other girls combined. I felt a spark. A connection. She looks to stunned to speak so I stand up to go.

I turn and look at her one last time.

"I-I'm so sorry." I whisper and run off to my room and slam the door shut. When I get in, I lock it and then bury my head in my pillow in my bed. I groan into it. Oh shit. What the fuck did I do? Needless to say I didn't get any sleep that night.

Katniss POV

The kiss was amazing. So much better than any of my kisses with Peeta. There was more warmth. More control, more fire, more passion, more love... And it was just a peck.

I think of Peeta. Did I just betray him? Did I hurt him somehow? What happened? Why did Cato do that? I manage to get to the couch in the living room on our floor before bursting into tears. The sobs started to wrack my body and my eyes became clouded and blurry from the tears. I finally realized what it is I'm missing.

Now I only have myself. I don't have to be strong anymore. I don't need to protect anyone. These past years, I've been hiding my emotions behind a mask, but now I can let them roam freely to break down, and that's exactly what I do.

I cry for Prim. Poor Prim, in all her innocence, got reaped. I cry for Peeta, who died trying to save me from the boy I just kissed. I shudder through the tears remembering how good it felt. I cry for Cato, because he was brainwashed and hurt since he was a little child. Now I cry because our mother left us when my father died.

Dad. Now a fresh wave of sobs wracks my body. I cry for my father. I realized, I never cried for his death. I didn't cry at his dedication service because I had to be strong. But now, I cry vehemently. I realize I miss him. I miss him so much. So I cry for him, over and over again- shaking all the while.

I don't know how long I cry for but suddenly I'm being carried to my room and am laid down on my bed. I'm tucked in and look up just in time to see Haymitch walking out of my room. He shuts the door and I cry even more. I'm so confused and my emotions are running wild right now. All I know is that my kiss with Cato was amazing, and I loved it. I feel so guilty. I cried myself to sleep that night.

**A/N: How do you like Haymitch and Katniss relationship forming? (Not love but father and daughter kind of thing) And how 'bout Cato? Hehe:) one last thing, how did you guys like multiple POV's?:) Review! Thanks!:)**

_ ~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	4. The Romance Begins Somewhat

**A/N: Hey guys! My inspiration for writing this chapter so soon was the song "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato. I know it's an old song, but it just made me want to write. Anyway, here's your chapter! I hope you like it! Spoiler Alert:There is fluff! Fluff!:) Finally! :D Ok here we go. **

Katniss POV

I look around and all I see is black. I'm in total darkness. All of a sudden, I am blinded by light and then everything is clear again. I see Cato standing next to Peeta. I see Cato reach over and snap Peeta's neck and I scream. Then the scene changes. I see Cato standing on the roof, smiling at me. I smile and walk over to him. Then, I see Peeta standing where Cato was. Then it's Cato, then it's Peeta. I see Cato's icy blue eyes and then Peeta's soft cerulean blue eyes. What is happening? Then Cato walks over to me and grabs me in his arms and kisses me; surprisingly, I kiss him back. Then I open my eyes and see myself kissing Peeta and push the figure back. I see the hurt in his eyes as his eyes turn coal black and a ghost figure of him floats off the roof, with me screaming his name at the top of my lungs begging him to come back.

I become completely covered in darkness and all I see is black. Then, I see him. Cato- the only light source that shines through all the darkness - is walking towards me smiling. I run to him and he wraps his arms around me and he nuzzles my neck with his head. I'm smiling now and then all of a sudden blood comes pouring out of his mouth. I look and see Peeta with a sword stabbing him through the back and all the light drains from him. I scream his name and all of a sudden I'm shaken.

Haymitch POV

"CATOOO! CATO!" I hear Katniss scream from her room. Oh God.

I run to her room and watch her for a minute. She calms down and I sigh in relief; I just hope no one called the peacekeepers for loud disturbances. I shake my head to leave and she begins to scream again.

"PEETA! NO! PEETA STOP IT! YOUR KILLING HIM! CATO!" she screams again. Shit.

I run over and wake her up and she almost punches me in the face, but luckily I dodge to the side and it only grazes my shoulder. Well if I wasn't awake before, I am now.

Katniss POV

I wake up to Haymitch shaking me. My fist flies up instinctively almost punching Haymitch in the face. I guess my mind is still in the arena. Haymitch mutters something under his breath and takes a swig of the bottle in his hand.

"Oh... Sorry Haymitch." I reply sheepishly. I feel bad about hitting him.

"It's fine sweetheart. I've taken tougher blows," he laughs and continues, "so nightmares, huh?"

I nod slowly still remembering Cato's blood on me and the sadistic look in Peeta's eyes.

"Ehh, it's usual to have nightmares right after the games," he sighs and mutters under his breath, " and then forever after that.."

"Umm, thanks for... Waking me up," I say awkwardly. He just nods.

"No problem, I understand it," he sighs and gets up to leave, "if you need anything you know where to find me. But please, don't need anything." he grins devilishly and leaves.

I sigh and get up, well there's no way I'm sleeping again after that. I just decide to go to the living room and watch TV. I get a cup of hot chocolate and some rolls and sit down on the couch with my snack. I dip the rolls in the hot chocolate and start eating them. This is the way Peeta and I first ate them on the train.

Peeta. I am about to cry again when I remember him killing Cato. I wipe away my tears with the sleeves of my long-sleeved,forest green cotton t-shirt. I smile as I remember the feeling of Cato's arms around me. And my lips start buzzing as I remember that little kiss. Wait, the kiss.

Oh no, I hope things aren't going to be super awkward.. I really don't want to deal with boy drama right now. I need someone right now, like a friend and I can't let that get in the way of my friendship with Cato. We are just friends. Nothing else could ever happen between us. Ever. Besides, we are from different districts. He probably doesn't even like me. Why would he like a seam girl from District Twelve? But still, why would he kiss me if he didn't? I shake off the subject and turn on the TV.

I can't find anything that's not about the games so I eventually just settle on Caesar's channel. He is doing a step by step replay of me and Cato's different paths during the games. Where our paths crossed he'd spend more time than necessary- of course Caesar. Finally, he ends with the possibility of us forming a relationship that in his words is "not so friendly anymore, if you know what I mean, folks." 'wink'. Great Caesar, all Cato and I need is more rumors to add to the drama.

I sigh and get up to get more rolls and bump into a solid hard wall. I look up from the recoil and see Cato. Oh shit.

Cato POV

I toss and turn all night until I look at the clock. 3:30 AM. Screw this. I pull on my flannel sleep pants and walk out into the living room shirtless. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV.

I don't even watch the TV. I'm to busy thinking. Why the hell did I do that? I kissed her, after I just told Panem I had no feelings for her! Not to mention I killed her district partner AND boyfriend! Then I go and kiss her!

I'm a monster. A brutal monster, responsible for thirteen kids' deaths.. Why did I have to be so terrible? I mean really, why? I sigh to myself and replay the moment on the roof in my head.

Katniss was so shocked when I kissed her, and frankly- so was I. I don't know why I did it.. I guess I got caught in the moment.. She was just.. so beautiful. She still had her make up on, but her green shirt brought out her eyes.. And her long, wavy brown hair was slightly curled at the ends. She was so beautiful. No wonder Loverboy loved her so much, but watching her from afar for eleven years? That's a little creepy.

I sigh and shake my head, so lost in thought about Katniss that I don't realize a figure I vaguely recognize sit down next to me.

"Go talk to her. Now." a gruff voice that smells faintly of alcohol says. I almost jump out of my skin in surprise.

"W-what?" I ask in shock at what the man said, "who are you?"

"That's none of your business kid, just go talk to her." He replies gruffly. I'm starting to get angry.

"Actually, yes that is my damn business," I say angrily, " now tel me who the fuck you are." He chuckles and puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Woah, hold on there tiger, don't kill me. She might not like you if you do that," he says still laughing and sticks out his hand , " I'm Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss's mentor." I shake his hand warily trying to recall his name. Oh! He's the drunk mentor from Twelve. Poor Katniss, she had to deal with him the whole time. He has to be smart though- he got her out alive.

"Okay, why do you want me to go see her?" I ask warily. His eyes darken looking sad.

"She had a nightmare and was screaming your name," he sighs and mutters, "and something about Peeta killing you.." He shakes his head and gets up and walks out into the elevator and says "So please come, she's up here alone eating and watching TV. It's 4:00 AM! I'm trying to sleep. So please tell her to go to sleep or something." He closes his eyes and leans his head back on the elevator.

So there we have it, I'm left wondering why Katniss screamed my name in her dream. Why was she dreaming about me? Did she like me? No, she couldn't. I'm just a monster from District Two, why would she like me? I sigh and get up and get in the elevator, might as well right? Wrong, I think in my mind but I do it anyway.

I arrive at the twelfth floor and see Katniss on the couch eating rolls and drinking hot chocolate. I smile and walk over to her, hoping things don't get awkward. She gets up just about the time I'm about to reach the couch. She bumps into me and looks up after recoiling from the shock. My hopes of it not being awkward disappear when I see her deer-in-the-headlights look. This is not starting well.

Katniss POV

I look at him and start blushing profusely. He's not wearing a shirt. For the first time, I can see his muscles up close and I have to stop the urge to touch them. Wait, what do I have to stop? Oh Lord.

I stare for awhile taking him in. His biceps are perfect, not gigantic, but not small- Just perfect. His 8-pack, yes 8, clings to his body tightly. His pecks are perfect as well. His whole body is. He has a sleepy look in his eyes that's just so cute. I realize I said what I just thought out loud and looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Oh, so when I'm sleepy I look cute, huh?" Cato says, grinning.

"Bastard.." I mumble. He laughs. But, I'm not done. I push past him and on my way to the kitchen I shout over my shoulder "You know, if you wanted to seduce me it's not working," I say smirking, "oh and it gets drafty up here, might want to get a shirt!" I smirk at his blushing face and this time I'm the one laughing. I toss him a blanket he wraps around his shoulders.

"Thanks," he mumbles looking down. Man, does he look cute doing that. Like a little puppy. I managed to keep that thought in my head.

After I dump my plate in the kitchen, we both sit down on the couch and turn to the TV.

"So what did you come here for?" I ask.

"Umm... Haymitch? Yeah. Haymitch told me to come up here because you were having nightmares. He said you were screaming my name." He finishes. I can see him blushing. I giggle a little looking at him. But then I stop, HAYMITCH. I swear I'm going to kill him. I can just see him smirking right now in my head.

"Umm... Yeah...," I say awkwardly, "let's just not talk about it." He nods.

"Ok, I understand. But, tomorrow's the crowning ceremony. We both need our sleep. C'mon" he says standing up. I smile as he pulls me up and leads me to his room. He tucks me in and I smile at him, while he's blushing. Wow, he blushes a lot. He is about to leave when I grab his hand and stop him.

"No... Don't leave please. I don't think I can handle another nightmare." I say realizing how stupid and girly that sounds, but he smiles and just nods his head. He just stands there looking awkward though. I pull him into the bed and he slips in the covers on the other side. He grabs my hand and brushes his thumb over my knuckle.

"Don't worry," he whispers, " I'll keep the nightmares away." I smile at his comment and close my eyes. The bed feels warmer with Cato next to me.

I sigh and close my eyes drifting off into sleep. I hear him whisper right before I fall asleep.

"I'm sorry I kissed you... I don't know why.. I just did.. I'm sorry." He then closes his eyes and I smile. His hand feels cold so I roll into him and snuggle into his side. He drapes his arm loosely around my waist and I smile up at him. No matter what kind of friends we are, this feels right; I feel safe with Cato next to me.

I feel him tense up for a minute when I brush my hand across his cheek absentmindedly. He opens his eyes and relaxes them when he sees me, but that doesn't stop me from blushing and looking down. He just smiles and whispers.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this.. I don't care though... I like it." He blushes when he says that and looks down. I smile at him and respond.

"I really don't mind..." I stop and yawn, closing my eyes and snuggling further into him "Oh, and I don't care about the kiss. It felt nice." I say absentmindedly and then realize what I just said. He realizes it to because I feel his body grow warmer and I smile. "I'm not admitting I like you though. We're not dating either. Lets just work this out tomorrow. I'm tired." I yawn and I feel him nuzzle me to a more comfortable spot and I smile and kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Cato," I whisper and smile. I see him blush and I grin, closing my eyes I move my head to his chest and fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart beat. Not before hearing him reply to me.

"Goodnight Katniss... Sweet dreams.." And then we are both asleep in each other's arms. I smile in my sleep thinking about it. No matter what Cato and I are right now, I just know that I feel safe in his arms. I don't focus on tomorrow, just the sweet feeling of today.

**A/N: How was it? It's a fast chapter... I was inspired to write today:) your welcome. Anyway, please review! And am I moving to fast? Thanks! :) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how it feels to get a review, good or bad. Thank you! :) please review!:) **

_ ~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	5. Waking Up to New Conclusions

**A/N: Hey readers! Or those that exist... Please, please review! You have no idea how good it feels to know your work is appreciated. I'm not going to do like a whole "no posting unless I get blank amount of views" or whatever. I hate that. It makes you seem desperate. But, I just don't feel appreciated. Your reviews make me feel great! So please review! I want to know your opinion! Please! Ok, thanks! Here's your story. **Attention** If you don't like anything steamy, skip the last nineteen paragraphs. Thank you. **

Katniss POV

I wake up to a warm feeling and smile to myself and look up. Instead of seeing Peeta I see Cato. I almost scream. Why am I sleeping with... Him? He tried to kill me and... Then I remember the past few days.

I smile to myself remembering that kiss and close my eyes and take a giant whiff of him. He smells amazing. I know it sounds stupid, but he just does.

He is so cute when he is sleeping. He looks so innocent, despite all the things he's done; but I would never judge him- I did things in the arena I would never do outside of it. The games change you. A lot.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts about the games when I look at him again. He looks like an angel. His jaw is set perfectly, and his chest is perfectly tan and muscular. I see his abs and shudder, but then close my eyes reminding myself not to be so shallow. His eyes are closed and his mouth is curved in a tiny smile. His hair looks like golden straw and looks so soft. I'm resisting the urge to run my hand through it when I'm interrupted by my stomach growling.

I giggle silently trying not to wake Cato up. Wait, when have I started giggling? Man, the games really do change you. I sigh, knowing I need to get up to get something to eat. I start to get up slowly, but am stopped when I am pulled back down into warm arms.

"Don't you dare leave me now, Katniss Everdeen." Cato murmurs sleepily into my hair. I smile at him.

"But I'm soooooo hungry," I whine, " you don't want me to starve, do you?" I pout. He grins with his eyes closed.

"If it means you having to stay here with me cuddling, then yes. Yes I do." He chuckles and I feel it vibrate into his chest. I sigh dramatically and he rolls his eyes, still not letting me go. I finally just give up and snuggle back into his warm chest and close my eyes.

"Fine. Only because the room's cold and the bed's warm," I mumble into his chest snuggling further. He's so warm.

"Yep. Keep tellin' yourself that," he says cockily. I feel his smirk of victory and decide to actually win a round.

"Yeah. I would but this monstrous boy from District Two decided to get smartassy so now he has no girlfriend," I reply smirking into his chest and I feel him tense up. He jerks back looking at me with a worried expression. I smirk. "Just kidding, oh - I win," I say victoriously and close my eyes.

"Wait, did you just say you were my girlfriend?" I can sense his grin and I realize what I said. Oh shit.

"No." I reply hastily. He grins.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say."

"FINE!" I say, losing my patience, "I did, ok?! You happy?! I'll admit it, I like you, ok? Who wouldn't? So yeah. I do, I like you a lot. So what? It happens. I blame hormones. It's not my fault!" I shout. I don't know why I'm so mad but I am. I look away from him and he chuckles. He sees that I'm hurting though an quickly stops. He knows me better than I know myself.

"It's Peeta, isn't it," he looks down and I turn to face him, " you like me, but you don't want to like me. You know all the bad things I've done and you know how terrible I am. You know that I killed him, and no matter what you do it will always still be there in the back of your mind. You act like you don't care about it, but I know you do. I remember I used to enjoy killing- and I'll admit it, I did. But, I saw the look in your eyes after I killed him and I couldn't do it. I realized, my whole life- I've been setup. I've been set up by my drunk father, my trainers, my mentors, and even my friends. The only person who ever cared about me was my mother. She saw the person inside that no one else did.

"That's why I kept training for the games, to block her out. I was convinced by everyone else and thought I didn't need her or her sympathy. Well, news flash, I did. I just didn't know it. Now I hate myself for not accepting that fact because now she is dead. I killed her myself. It was the final trial to get into the games. To kill a person close to you. There, you know my deepest secret. Now you know who I really am. The broken boy who everyone thinks is cocky, arrogant, and perfect; but really, I'm not. I hate myself and my whole life. I wish I would have died in the arena. No one needs me," he finishes with tears spilling over his cheeks. I see the hurt in his eyes as he tells me all of this. He untangles from me and begins to get up, but I pull him back down to me.

I don't know what posses me, but I care about this boy. This boy who tried to kill me countless times, who killed his mother, and who killed Peeta. He is, deep-deep down, a human being, and it took me to figure it out. It takes a monster to know a monster. He killed people, I did to. People who weren't in the games wouldn't understand. The games really do change you, and it shows in so many ways. I know Cato did some bad things, but he regrets it and hates himself. He knows what he did and accepts the fact that he did it. He knows what it means and why people think he is a monster; hell, he even thinks he is one to. But, I don't. I know this is stupid and crazy, but we have been through hell and back- I need someone. I know Peeta would want me to be happy, so I do what will make me happy. I lean in close to his faces so we are looking at each other directly in the eyes with our faces just millimeters apart.

"I care about you," I whisper and make the gap between our faces disappear.

This kiss is even better than the last one. The last one was a spark; this one is a roaring flame. We both are kissing each other intensely and passionately sending each other a message. He knows I forgive him and I don't think he's a monster. I know that he's trusting me with his demons. We keep kissing until we not need oxygen. I take a deep breath and then we dive back in again, kissing passionately with fire. He slowly licks my bottom lip and I open it in response letting him slip his tongue in my mouth while I slip my tongue into his. He tastes like heaven.

We slowly kiss intently, exploring each other's mouths. We find every nook and cranny in each other's mouths and taste it. I've never done this before, but it feels so natural. I love it. He lays me down on the bed and crawls on top of me and pins his arms on either side of my head and kisses me. We kiss for awhile but then I feel utter bliss.

Cato comes down from my mouth and kisses my neck trailing little soft butterfly kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone. I feel a moan escape my lips and can't help myself. Cato smiles and continues trailing kisses on every exposed part of my neck. I shudder and smile super glad that I didn't kill Cato in the arena. He suddenly starts sucking on my neck, kissing hard and when he moves there's a large red spot that's turning darker every second. I sigh and then smirk, realizing how vulnerable he is.

I slowly put my hands on his stomach and he shudders at my touch. I smirk and flip him over and crawl on top and start kissing down his neck and he lets out a moan. Surprisingly, it's pleasing to hear him utter such pleasure. I keep kissing and run my hands slowly over his chest tracing every muscle down from his pecks to his abs- it takes awhile. I give him a mark that matches mine and he looks at me with a playful glare when it he sees it. I wink and dive back on tip or him still rubbing him all over. I shove my mouth over his and keep kissing. I feel him harden and I shudder when I feel it. I accidental press against it and he groans. Then I get an idea.

I start grinding against his hardening member and he moans into my mouth and a grind. We keep this up for awhile until I start moaning into his. So we continue this cycle for about 10 minutes with my hands sneaking lower to his waistline every minute. We are suddenly stopped but a knocking on the door.

"Katniss! Get up! We have a big big big day!" Effie says trying to open my locked doorknob. Thank God I locked it.

I look at Cato with a frantic expression and he understands immediately. He runs into the bathroom and I shut the door closing him off.

"Katniss!" Effie shrieks, "open the door!" I unlock the door after fluffing my hair a bit so it covers the mark on my neck. "Ahh, there we go," she smiles, " now, we better get you breakfast and then we have to get you to your prep team and we..." Effie trails off leaving me to go wake up Haymitch.

I run over and open the door and find steam coming out of the shower. I am about to steam myself.

"CATO!" I hiss, " What the hell are you doing? You have to get out!" I hear him laugh. He sticks his wet head out of the shower.

"Or you could get in," he winks and blows me a kiss and gets back in. I sigh, debating my odds of getting caught naked with Cato in the shower. I run over and lock the door. I run back in and throw my clothes off onto the pile with his. Hey, I just survived the Hunger Games; I deserve a little pleasure. Besides, like I side, I survived the Hunger Games. I've been in worse situations than being naked in the shower with a boy. Much, much worse.

I grin to myself as I step in silently while he lets the water pour in his face. I wrap my arms around his stomach and get on my tip-toes, planting a kiss on his ear.

"Fine, what could a little clean-up do?" I whisper in his ear. He turns around smirking and kisses me very passionately.

" Ok," he smirks and hits a button, "make that an extra steamy shower." I grin as I push him against the wall and we begin kissing again.

We don't end up having sex, but we do get really steamy. He shows me some new ways if pleasure and I show him some to. We dry off and get out after about an hour. Cato's towel hangs dangerously close off his waist and a smirk, seeing his V-line. It's so sexy. I walk over in my towel in front of him and trace it slowly taunting him. He bites his bottom lip and I smirk, pressing my body against him adjusting his towel. I back up, done with seducing him because I know he has to go now. He gets the message and I give him a peck on the cheek as he leaves going the back way.

"You come back now, you hear?" I say smiling. He smiles back and responds.

"As if I could ever stay away from you," he smiles and kisses me again and then steps in the elevator. "See you at the ceremony." He smiles and I kiss his cheek one last time.

"See ya," I smile as he blows me a kiss through the glass and the elevator goes down to his floor.

I'm grinning ear to ear as I get dressed and go get something to eat. By the one I get done eating, my prep team arrives and they are craving to get to work. I don't even hear their babbling, I am just thinking about me and Cato. Man, I love my life.

**A/N: So, you like? Yeah? Ok, so please review and I hope you like the seriousness of this chapter! I'm not going into details of sex. Right now. I'm still not sure how comfortable I am writing lemons, plus I know if I start I will get carried away.. Hehe... Anyway, I don't want my story to get taken down so I will just keep it to serious love stuff. Ok? Ok. Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was all Katniss, but I felt like it needed to be- to show her understanding of how Cato has changed:) ok, thanks! Please review!:) **

_~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	6. Important Stuff: DO NOT SKIP

**Hey guys... I was told that this story was horrible mind my characters are so OOC it's insane. And that this was the worst story every and that Cato and Katniss hate each other in the book and movie and I don't show their relationship forming well, because I already have them boyfriend and girlfriend in the 5th Chapter. Although, this person could've been nicer in their approach-.- (I don't mind though I hate when people sugarcoat things), I understand their view and see this a a huge flaw for me. I want to try to make the characters as IC as a OOC story will allow them to be. So, should I just restart this whole story? Or should I just continue anyway? Ok, thanks... **

**4/20 ok guys, I'm sorry. I will keep writing! :) but just when I had downloaded the next chapter of the story,my phone deleted it. ALL of it. So... You will have a chapter up today. But it will be super short... Sorry :/**

_ ~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	7. The First Date(Short Version)

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Sorry I scared you :/ I was just thrown into a flurry thoughts about my story. I have decided to continue and write it the way that I want to!:) It's my story, not theirs. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I don't have all your names at this moment, but I want you all to know how much those kind words you said to me meant. Thank you. So much. You inspired me to write again. I've been working on this chapter for about a week, because I have had NO TIME to write. I'm sorry, I'll try to update sooner! Also, if I write another story, would you guys read it? It' going to be a Jason/Annabeth fic from Percy Jackson/ The Heroes of Olympus, okay? I've been reading some of the stories and they are good. And sorry, my phone deleted everything so this chapter might only be a couple I hundred words long... I just needed to update... I'm sorry;( but here is a super super short version of Chapter 6... If I don't do it now you'll have to wait another week for a long version. Ok, here you go! (This was supposed to be their first date)**

Cato POV

After the ceremony, Katniss and I went to her floor to do whatever we wanted to. After we got up, I decide to go back to my floor to change into some sweat pants and then I walked back into the Twelfth Floor living room.

"Forget something?" Katniss asks eyeing my shirtless upper body. I smirk.

"No, I'm good." I smirk and pull Katniss into a kiss. It's not a passionate fiery kiss, but it's a sweet kiss. One that says a thousand words with out saying anything. She smiles when we pull back and I move the table as she comes back with a bunch of pillows and blankets. Apparently Haymitch and Effie are going to be gone so we have the hole floor to ourselves tonight.

"Let's watch a movie!" She says after we get all bundled up in blankets and each others arms. I nods smiling and we flip through the channels on the TV. We finally settle for an action movie.

As we watch, we talk. I tell her about my mother and she says we need to slow down. I understand and we talk about that for awhile and I reveal my virginity and how I hate messing with girl's emotions. She smiles at me as we talk and we have another make-out session after that. It's not as in tense but it will do. I tell her about the academy and how we won't have to use protection until I'm 23, of we make it there, because of the shot that won't let us have kids. We can still orgasm and have sex, it's just that it's not physically possible for us to have kids. She's happy with out talk and we end up cuddling the rest o the night. We fall asleep in each other's arms and I feel so amazing. She is amazing. I fall sleep smiling feeling warm, and high on happiness and Katniss.

**A/N: There is the MEGA short version of this chapter. How did you like Cato's surprise? I hope this is enough to hold you over because this is the best I can do right now:( this is terrible but I will try to have an actual chapter up this week, ok? Okay. I'm sorry an please review! Even if there isn't much it makes me feel amazing when you review! Thank you!:) **

_~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	8. New Realizations

**A****/N: Hey... I'm SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever, but my beta won't respond and I have had absolutely NO TIME to write. I've been studying for end of the year tests in all my free time! Plus, after my phone deleting all of my writing, I lost my inspiration. BUT I'M BACK! :) so, I'll try to updated soon after this, but I'm taking turns between this and my other story. PLEASE READ IT!:) thank you!:) and I want to know 2 things... Do you guys want faster updates, but sorter chapters, or slower updates with longer chapters? And, would you guys want a lemon or not? Ok, thanks!:) Please Review!:) **

**I do not own James Bond or the Hunger Games. **

**Warning: This chapter may get lemony. Ehh.. Fuck it I'm writing a lemon. Enjoy you horny freaks who read M stories for this reason. **

****Katniss POV

I woke up on a soft, warm surface. I thought it was my bed, but it wasn't. It was Cato. I smiled to myself while laying in his warmth. He is so cute when he sleeps. I nuzzle my head back into his neck and his eyes shoot open. He sees me and smiles.

"Hi," he whispers.

"Hey," I smile at him. He leans upward and gives me a kiss. This kiss is sweet and gentle. I like it.

"What time is it?" He asks, sleepily. It's just so adorable!

"Uhh... 3:00 A.M..."

"Can we go back to sleep... Please?" He almost whines. I smile and then kiss his lips one more time. I lay my head back on his chest and slowly fall asleep to his heartbeat.

_It's quiet and dark. Everything is black. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around my waist and someone nuzzles my neck and kisses it. I turn around smiling and see a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy. _

_Peeta._

_ "Hi sweetheart," an unfamiliar voice comes out of Peeta's mouth. His breath smells like blood and roses. "Miss me?" His voice now sounds like a thousand voices combined. _

_ "P-Peeta?" I stutter out, hopelessly. _

_His face shifts and turns into a monstrous sight. He has chunks ripped out of him, no doubt from the mutts. His neck is snapped sideways and his face is blue - Cato. The next sight disturbs me the most. He has nightlock juice spread across his face, right where an arrow is piercing. Me. I bite back a scream. The dream is right. I did kill Peeta - maybe not intentionally, but I did kill him. _

_ "Something wrong, sweetie?" His voice is venomous and his arms get so tight around me they hurt. I wince. "What? Am I hurting you? Well guess what? You hurt me. YOU HURT ME," he roars even louder, " BY LOVING... HIM! YOUR SLEEPING IN HIS ARMS!" The new Peeta says, while crying tears of blood. "THOSE SHOULD BE MY ARMS AROUND YOU! SO NOW, GUESS WHAT?! YOU HURT ME! SO I'M GONNA HURT YOU! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOBODY CAN!" _

_With that, he proceeds to tie me up and begins cutting me everywhere with knives. Just like Clove said she would. I just have cuts all over my body though, nothing gone yet. Now, Peeta's voice turns into Clove's. _

_ "Hmm... Let's see. Let's start with your lips! Maybe now you can't kiss MY CATO anymore!" She screams. I gasp. Did she really feel that way about Cato? Who cares, I'm gonna die anyway. I form my lips into a tight line so she can't cut them and she laughs until she is doubling over in pain. She grins. "You think that's gonna stop you? Thresh isn't here to save you," she cackles. _

_ "No, but I am," Cato's voice comes from about twenty-five yards away. I grin like a maniac. _

_ "What?! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! AHHH!" Clove screams and is about to thrust the knife into my heart when he is caught in the abdomen by a spear. Cato runs to my side and unties me and wraps me in his arms. _

_ "I'm so sorry, babe! I could've lost you," he tears up and buries his face in my hair. I snuggle into his embrace and we look up and see Clove finally lose her battle to live. _

_ "Cato," Clove croaks, barely a whisper, "how could you?" Then, I hear a canon go off. _

"Katniss?"

"Katniss?"

"Katniss?"

I wake up and open my eyes. The first thing I see is Cato.

"Katniss, are you up?" Cato asks, groggily. I look at him and smile. I give him a super long kiss and he perks up by the time we are done. "Well that's a good way to start my day," he says to me, grinning like an idiot.

Cato POV 

I look up at Katniss and smile. She is so beautiful. I steal another kiss ad she grins and brings her head down on my chest. I start stroking her hair.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask, happy that we have the whole day together. She smiles and then snuggles into my chest.

"I dunno. Is snuggling all day an option?" I hope it is. I'd actually love that.

"When did I become your personal pillow?" I ask jokingly. She shrugs.

"Hey, it comes with the job of being my boyfriend." She grins and then kisses my ear. "That is, if we still are dating, aren't we?" She asks, taunting me. It works. Damn hormones. I nod and take a deep breath. Her hot breath sent chills down my spine. She grins and rubs her finger down my bare chest. I shudder and jump up before I do something stupid. She wants to take this slow.

"Let's get breakfast and then we can go snuggle in your room," I suggest, trying to make an excuse away from that taunting. She smirks and takes my hand as I help her up. She tip-toes and kisses my ear.

"Let's," she whispers with that hot breath of hers. I shudder and drag her to the dining table. We sit down next to each other and order breakfast. I get waffles,eggs, bacon, and hash browns. She gets pancakes, sausage, and hot chocolate. We just end up sharing each others plates.

When we finally get done eating, I pick her up bridal style and carry her to her room. We crawl in bed and get all snuggled up in the blankets and a TV comes out of the chest. She presses a button and turns it on. Again, like last night, we decide on a James Bond movie. Just as I settle down she gets up out of the covers. She walks to the bathroom door and undresses slowly, leaving a path. I gulp. She is completely naked when she starts to close the door.

"Are you coming?" She asks and turns on the shower. I jump out of bed and pull off my sleep pants and boxers. Shit. I'm hard.

I lock her bedroom door and close the door to her bathroom once I'm in. I step in the shower secretly and wrap my arms around her waist an nibble on her ear.

"What happened to taking it slow?" I ask seriously. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Well... I had a dream and I realized how much I need you. I don't give a fuck about slow anymore. I need you and that's all that matters. We've both matured. I mean, come on. We were in the damn Hunger Games," she says and I nod and kiss her neck. She moans and nods and then chuckles. "Oh, and sweetheart... Your hard."

I blush and the she smirks and turns around and we begin kissing furiously. I lick her bottom lip an she opens up. I stick my tongue I and begin the dance with her tongue. She taste amazing. Like pancakes and syrup. Our tongues dance and she begins rubbing my upper body. She rubs her hands over my arms and then over my pecks. She then goes to my abs and begins rubbing each and every one of them. God it feels amazing.

She traces their curves and massages them, while I moan in her mouth. She then traces my v-line and I moan even louder and push her up against the wall.

"God, I love you so much," I whisper in her ear as warm water beats on us. I then kiss her neck sloppily and start spooning her. She moans and I slowly kiss my way down to her breasts and begin kissing her there. She moans my name louder and I go crazy. She sounds so good. I begin licking her already hard nipples, alternating, and then start sucking on one. I suck on one and spoon the other and then I switch. I do this for awhile until she pulls me up and we kiss passionately and lustfully again.

She weaves her fingers in my hair and tugs, not enough to make it painful, but enough to make me kiss her even harder. I place my hands on either side of her head against the shower wall and lean onto her. She moans and we kiss like this for awhile until I break us apart due to the lack of oxygen. We are both breathing super heavily.

"We need to continue this on the bed," I say between breaths and she nods," but we need to shower first," I wink at her. She grins and I press the soap button and we are covered in suds. I press my front to her back and run my hands down her sides, cleansing her. I run my hands up and down her arms, legs, back, and front. Her breath hitches when I catch her sacred place, so I do it again. She settles back into me and I continue upwards. I massage her breasts and run my fingers through her hair. She smiles and kisses a non-soapy spot on my face.

"Thank you," she whispers," but now it's your turn." She grins and then begins to cleans me. She does my arms,legs,side, and back. Then she massages everywhere on my torso and then finds my dick. She strokes it and I let out a loud moan. I don't care if she heard me. It felt nice. She smirks and does it again and I moan again. She does this about five more times while cleaning me and then she runs her fingers through my hair. It drives me wild. We begin kissing again and I shove us under the jets. We wash off together and then step out of the shower.

"Thanks," I say, kissing her neck. She moans in response and then I let her go and grab a towel. We share a towel and then we both put our hand on the thing that makes our hair dry instantly. She smiles and hops onto me, shoving me back into a wall. She wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me. We kiss passionately and then I walk,supporting her with my arms, over to the bed and we drop onto it. I hover on top of her kissing her like I never have before. We kiss for awhile but then I move down to her neck and I kiss there for awhile. I give her a hickey and she narrows her eyes.

"Hey!" She pouts. I laugh and then she flips us over and begins kissing me on the neck. I don't realize what she's doing until I look down and see a hickey on my neck. Shit.

"Hey! What was that for?" I ask irritated.

"Well now we are even," she smirks. I sigh.

"Well at least your hair covers up yours!"

"Oops. My bad," she grins evilly. Of course, that's why she did it. Little bastard. My bastard, I think affectionately. Oh well. I flip her over and begin kissing her again.

I kiss her everywhere in her body and suck on her nipples. She moans and I keep doing it until she makes me move so she can kiss me. I go down after we kissed to get stomach and kiss her affectionately. I start licking her everywhere and then I kiss her navel and lick it. Her back rises and arches and I keep kissing. I finally go down and kiss her vagina softly. I burry my head into her face and suck on her while I stick a finger into her. She lets out a loud gasp and moans super loud. I smile and stick another in and get the same affect. I finally stick a third in and she cums. I smile and she blushes.

"I.. Uh," she stutters and I kiss her to shut her up.

"I don't mind," I say seductively. I then go down and lick all of it, "Mmm... Someone is very sweet," I wink and she blushes again. I chuckle to myself and then place my mouth over her entrance and kiss it once. I stick my tongue in.

She tastes so sweet it's amazing. Her back arches and she gasps and moans so loudly I'm afraid that if Haymitch was hear he would kick open the door. I tongue her and she finally comes again straight in my mouth and I swallow it all. I smile and pull my tongue out and slide myself up her. She flips herself on top of and kisses my ear.

"Thank you," she says and it makes me melt. She starts kissing me and then goes down to kiss me other places. She kisses my neck, my chest, and even my arms. She starts kissing my pecks and then licks my nipples. I moan and she moves down to my abs. She kisses all of them and I moan. She kisses every single one. I moan even louder when she traces my v-line with her tongue and begins stroking me. She kisses the head of my cock lightly and then shoves it in her mouth. She slides up and down my shaft making me moan so loud that I'm pretty sure you could hear it all across the Capitol. I finally reach my climax and I cum into her mouth. That's when I knew for sure that I was getting laid today. My eyes roll back into my head and I am in pure ecstasy. The pleasure I'm experiencing is like none ever felt before. She smirks and swallows some of it.

"Wow, your sweet to," she winks, "want some?" She opens her mouth. I shake my head and she swallows it all. She climbs next to me and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I ask. She smirks.

"Where did YOU learn to do that? You being a virgin and all." I shrug and she continues. "I dunno.. I guess it just came to me. I've heard people talk about it." I nod.

"Me too.. I guess that's where I learned," I shrug. She smiles and then kisses my ear.

"So are we gonna do this, or was that all for nothing?" She asks. I smile and kiss her passionately. I position myself above her entrance.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She nods.

"Positive. Besides, if I'm gonna lose my v-card, I'd rather lose it to you than some random Capitol bastard." I smile at this and kiss her, this time I make it a sweet, affectionate kiss.

"I love you," I whisper to her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"I love you too."

I slide into her and she gasps loudly. She closes her eyes in pain as I wait and let her adjust. She nods so I begin the processes of moving in and out slowly. She winces every time and I feel terrible. I lay my head on her shoulder as I push in and out.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I whisper soothingly every time I see her wince. She shakes her head and gives me a quick kiss.

"Don't feel bad, it hurts your first time. I know that. I'm sure I'll enjoy it when I finally get used to it," she reassures me. I still feel terrible. I'm the one making her wince. I frown and she gives me another kiss.

She's right. Soon, I see the change go from wincing to moaning and before I know it, I'm moaning to. We both begin to enjoy it. It feels amazing. I love the feeling of being connected to her. Being one with her. It's so special. I love it. I love her. I don't care what critics might say. We may not have known each other for that long, but we have matured together under extreme circumstances. We can only love someone who has been through it too.

I wrap my arms around her and place my hands on the back of her neck and kiss her more passionately than I ever have. She places her hands on the back of my neck and kisses me the same way. We kiss and I pull in and out constantly until I finally cum and we both stop kissing. This... Is utter bliss. It feels even more amazing than when I cummed earlier. She is amazing. I love her so much.

We are both gasping for breath when I finally pull out and collapse onto the bed next to her. She smiles and kisses my jawline. I smile and pull her into my arms. We wrap the blankets around us in a cocoon and snuggle into each other. We are wrapped in each others arms for the whole day - cuddling, kissing, talking, and watching TV. We end up having sex one more time later that day and it feels as good as the first time, and even better.

We stay in her room all day and don't move out of bed once. We don't even put on clothes, not that I mind. We just cuddle, snuggle, and whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears all day long in each other's arms. I loved today and I love her. We ended up falling asleep watching TV. We watched every single James Bond movie today.

I kissed Katniss goodnight and then I fell asleep to warmth and the girl that I love. The Capitol didn't plan for this to happen. Katniss and I are a Accidental Love. Oh well. We love each other anyways. I slept soundly tonight with Katniss tonight.

Katniss POV 

Best day of my life. That's all I have to say. I spent the day in Cato's arms and we became closer than ever, learning about each other and our ways. We talked about our districts and we kissed. A lot. I don't know how I grew to love this boy from District Two, but I love him more than anything. Well, besides Prim. That's saying a lot, though.

I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and fell asleep to his patterned breathing. This is the most Accidental Love story every, but I don't care. We love each other. For the first time since my dad died, I slept through the night without a nightmare.

**A/N: Yes this was very lemony. Tell me if you like it. Ok! By! Please review! No flames please! I can take constructive criticism but not flames! Ok, bye! :) **

_~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	9. Together

**A/N: Yellow!:) I'm getting to you faster than last time, aren't I?;) well I'm gonna try to update soon. I need your guys answers! Please! I have questions and I don't know what to do if you guys won't answer them? Ok? Ok. Guests CAN review too! Ok? K. Now, with that said. You all are ok with lemons, right? Also, I think I'm gonna try to update this story weekly. I have to go into overdrive and read 400 pages after this so I can actually pass my reading class.:/ Anyway,Thanks!:) Well... here is your chapter!:) **

**I do not own 'The Voice'. **

Cato POV 

I wake up and stretch my limbs. I'm so sore from yesterday. I start stroking Katniss's check softly. I smile. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. Her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Good morning," she whispers, stretching as well. I smile and give her a peck on the lips.

"Good morning Kitten," hmm... I like that name. She laughs and then snuggles into me. I shudder and wrap my arms around her waist tighter. She is so warm. I smile and kiss her forehead. "So what do you wanna do today?"

She shrugs. "I dunno. Let's go get breakfast. We can talk to Haym-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" We both turn around to Effie screeching. Oh. Shit. I forgot. We are naked. Luckily, for me the covers are up to my waist so you don't see anything. Katniss isn't so lucky. I pull the sheets around us to cover us up while Katniss just stutters.

"Uh... Um... W-We... W-We w-were j-just... Um... Uh..." I rub her shoulders soothingly and she leans back into me.

"It's okay," I whisper. She nods and we both look at Effie, who looks like she is about to have a cow.

"Are you two...?" She asks a silent question pointing at both of us and then connecting the fingers. We both nod. She shrieks. Again. She then starts squealing. "Oh this is going to be SO big! It's going to be all the news in the Capitol!" She runs off squealing. I look Kat and we share a look. I sigh and cuddle Kat in my arms while nuzzling my face next to hers.

"It's okay, it's OKAY. This is actually a good thing... It will keep us from being prostitutes," I say. She nods. We both know what happened to Finnick Odair. Poor guy. I shake my head and get up out of bed, immediately regretting it. I pull Katniss up and and wrap my arms around her waist. I lay my on her shoulder and rock us side to side. "We can make it. I promise," I whisper. She turns around with glassy eyes.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want to hurt you. Everyone I love gets hurt... Everyone I fall in love with gets hurt. Hell, PEETA DIED...," she looks down and cries. I hold her in my arms and kisses her head, murmuring sweet things into her ear until she stops.

"You'll never hurt me. I promise. I just want to love you. Let me love you. Please? I know, our lives suck. But please, we can do this. Okay?"

She nods. "Okay," she leans up and gives me a kiss, running her hands down my chest. We deepen the kiss in passion and love and she wraps her legs around my waist. I pick her up and we go into the shower, not breaking the kiss.

I push her up against the wall and kiss her. I put my forehead on hers, both of us wet with warm water beating on us. I look into her eyes and she strokes my cheek.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too. Now fuck me." That's all I need. I push into her and we start the course of sex. We don't even mess around this time. We not just need it. We need each other. That's what we need right now.

While we have sex, we taking turns kissing each other. Mostly, just kissing each others ears, whispering sweet nothing's into the other's ear. Finally, I feel nothing but pure bliss and know we have both orgasmed. I steady myself against the wall and kiss her head. She is breathing heavy. Well, so am I.

We just had sex in a shower. Hmm... I never considered shower sex. No. Not sex. We made love. Sex doesn't describe it. I don't this for pleasure, although that is nice. I do this to shower her that I love her. She's all I want, and all I need. I NEED her. I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck and close my eyes. She strokes my back and I relax. God, do I love her.

We end up taking an our long shower. I just hold her for fifty minutes of that, letting the warm water beat down on us. The last ten, we wash each other.

We get out and share the same towel. I smile at this. I don't know why, but I smile. I get the towel and wrap it around my waist. I kiss Katniss's cheek.

"I'll be right back, Kitten. I just have to get some clothes from my floor," I kiss her again and then head out of her room.

I get down to my floor and get to my room. I put on some sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. I brush my teeth and then grab a bag. I pack about a weeks worth of clothes and walk out. I almost make it to the elevator.

"And where are you going?" Shit. So close. I turn around and face Enoboria. She raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"No where," I shrug casually. She narrows her eyes. Fuck, she's smarter than Brutus.

"I'm not Brutus, you idiot. That only works on him." Wow she's good. It's like she read my mind.

"I'm going to the twelfth floor," I mumble.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to the twelfth floor."

"What," she stares in shock, "... Why are you going to go up to the scum floor? They'll probably just infect you with disease." This makes my blood boil.

"They are not scum!" She looks taken aback but then smirks.

"You have a thing for the girl, don't you?" I stop dead in my tracks and her smirk widens. "Wow. Well good luck. She probably hates you. Your just a monster with no heart anyway. Why would any girl want you? Well, other than sex." My knuckles are white on the bag. She knows how to push buttons. She just rolls her eyes. "Well... As I said, good luck. Because your not coming back here. Don't disgrace this place again. I mean, you won with another person. From... Twelve. Just wow. I thought you would win this year. I guess you did, but what a shame. Can't even win by yourself. Your sad Cato. You disgrace me. Don't even come back to District Two," she finally spits out. I'm in shock. I was just kicked out of Two. She smirks and begins to walk away. I shake my head. I can go to Twelve. With Katniss. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"Why would I want to? You live there. Wouldn't want to be infected by bitch disease," I say smiling falsely. I walk into the elevator and face her. I smirk at her speechless figure. For once, Enoboria is speechless. I laugh as the doors close and make my way up to the twelfth floor.

Katniss POV 

Cato walks back into my room and hugs me. I snuggle into his warmth. He shudders with his shoulders sagging.

"What's wrong?" I ask, alarmed. He is never scared or sad. Usually.

He shakes his head. "I was kicked off of my floor and out of District Two." I almost fall over. He literally has to catch me.

"T-they can't do that! C-can they?"

He pauses for a moment. "Yes. In Two, victors can banish someone if over half the population agrees with it. My district sees me as a disgrace because I one with someone else. They only want me if I win. Alone."

I realize what he means. He was kicked out of his district because of me. I get glassy-eyed. I did this to him. I am about to lock myself in the bathroom when he grabs me and buries his face into my hair.

"It wasn't you Katniss. I don't care. If I'm banished, I'm banished. And if it's because of me loving you and not killing you, I don't care. I wouldn't change it for the world." I smile and feel my hair get wet. He pulls back and wipes the tears out of his eyes. "Besides, I hate that damn place anyway." I laugh and kiss him. He kisses me back and we pull away.

"Hey, let's go get some food. Okay?" He nods.

We walk into the living room holding hands. He intertwines our fingers and kisses my hand. I smile and kiss his cheek. We both end up blushing and walk to the counter.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask. He shrugs. "Come on! You can't just shrug to everything!" He laughs and we just decide on cereal. We both eat and walk over to the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" He asks. I smirk. I shrug, nonchalantly the way he did. He rolls his eyes and we watch some show called 'The Voice'. It's where Capitol people who think they can sing try to and mostly end up failing. If you get picked by a team, you compete for a contract deal. This is so stupid. I sing better than all of these people.

Cato puts his head in my lap. I put my fingers in his hair and play with it. He smiles and curls up on the couch, so we stay like this for three hours, not saying anything. I love Cato for this. He understands me and lets me do what I want. If I want to have sex, he will. If I want to keep quiet, he will too. I smile and watch him. He closed his eyes awhile ago and looks so cute.

"Well hello, Ms. Everdeen. Fancy meeting you here. In fact, I have been needing to talk to you an Mr. Larek." I hear his cold voice and my nose fogs up with the smell of blood and roses. Cato immediately shoots up at hearing his name and looks as freaked out as I do when he sees President Snow.

"Good. Now that you are both.. Ah... Aware, we can continue," he says officially. "I have a proposition for the two of you. You know Mr. Odair?" Oh God no. Anything but that. "Yes, that's what I thought," he says after seeing the two of us's expressions, "you two are very... Desirable, by many Capitol citizens. But, if you two were already taken, then you would not be... Available."

"So you want us to date publicly?" Cato asks.

"In a way, yes. It's also a way to make sure the districts understand that you two were so blinded by your love, you could not kill each other. You know, your little suicide attempt," he grimaces," had caused... Trouble, in the districts. Trouble, which you two need to fix. Otherwise, some.. Dire, action may be occurring. I've heard that you were thrown out of your district," I see Cato shudder, "I... Recommend that you would move with your dear Katniss," he finishes. He was obviously choosing his words carefully. "I bid you goodbye, and have a goodnight." He walks out leaving us stunned. I look over to Cato and stroke his cheek.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. Okay?" I say.

He nods and leans over. He kisses my cheek and lays us down on the couch. We lay down and cuddle on the couch, me half on him and off him. We fit perfectly. Like pieces in a puzzle. I smile. I kiss his jawline and he closes his eyes, pulling me closer.

"This is... I'm not sure. Our families are on the line. If we don't give a convincing performance, which I'm sure we will, people we care about will be killed," I shudder," BUT- on the bright side - we get to live with each other!" He finishes, grinning like an idiot. I smile and kiss him. He is just so adorable sometimes. Yes, he is amazing. And mine.

I smile at him. "Yes, the ray of sunshine in our dark lives," I kiss him. "I'm so glad we aren't being sold.. I can't stand the thought of all those Capitol women having their hands all over you and..." I look down shuddering. He picks up my chin and looks me in the eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about that. We don't have to. Even if it did, I would always be yours. Okay?" He kisses me softly. I nod.

"And, I'm always yours." I kiss him again and we kiss for awhile. Finally, due to us making the kiss deep and passionate, we start moaning into each other's mouths.

"Get a room!" I hear Haymitch shout from down the hall. I roll my eye and Cato laughs. We spend the rest of the day cuddling and talking about what we will do in Twelve.

.

.

.

It's been three days since Snow told Cato and I we will be living together. These past days have been basically the same: Wake up. Snuggle. Cuddle. Eat. Talk. Snuggle. Cuddle. Talk. Snuggle. Occasional Sex. Sleep. Repeat.

Cato and I hold each other's hands while waiting for the train. The Capitol Paparazzi is going crazy seeing us holding hands. We both smirk and step inside the train. We walk to a window, which we supposedly are supposed to think is closed, and have a make-out session. I hear them screaming. We both smirk and walk into the living room area car. Cato and I snuggle on the couch. We are off to District Twelve. Home. I smile at the thought. I know, Cato and I may not be the most... Usual pair, but we love each other. Together, we can make it. We can do anything. I fall asleep with Cato.

We both are woken up by the sound of Haymitch screaming.

"Haymitch! Manners!" I hear Effie scream. I smile and so does Cato. He gives me a good morning kiss and then we get up, stretching. "We are almost to District Twelve," the train stops, "well.. Here we are!" She smiles that huge Capitol smile. I smile and take Cato's hand.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"As I'll ever be."

"I love you."

"I love you more, Kitten." He smiles. We kiss for a minute before pulling away. I don't let go of his hand and the train doors open.

"Let's do this."

**A/N: Hey! Did you like it?:) I hope! I will probably not ever separate these two in this fic, because it is so sad and depressing and I will most likely sob and cry trying to write it, so I won't. I will save you, and myself, from that pain. Haha. Ok, thanks!:) Review! **

_ ~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	10. Homecomings

**A/N: Ok!:) Here is your chapter for the week... Will you all pleaser eview. I only got one review last chapter. One. Do you know how disappointing that is? It makes me just want to throw away my pencil and paper and delete my account. Like seriously. I had more reviews on my first chapter. That's sad. So please, please review. Okay? Okay.:) I don't want to be a writer that puts a review limit to when they update. Okay? Okay.:) so please review. Thanks:) Here is your chapter. :) Sorry it's short. :/**

Katniss POV 

As soon as we step out of the train, the light blinds me. Then, all hell breaks loose. Everyone is cheering my name, not Cato's -which is expected-, and clapping. I immediately move closer to Cato and he senses this. He pulls me into his side and wraps and arm around my waist protectively. I smile up at him and we wave at everyone. They cheer less when they see Cato, but still cheer.

I spot Prim and take Cato's hand. We make over to her, my mom, Gale, Hazelle, and the kids. I hug Prim's neck, crying. She's crying too.

"I told you that you would make it," she whispers. I smile and kiss her head.

"Of course I would, little duck," I smile. She grins and looks at Cato.

"Is this that boy? He's cute. I like his eyes," she whispers in my ear. I grin. She lets go and runs over to give Cato a hug. He pats her back awkwardly and smiles, finally hugging her back. There we go. Prim's charm. I smile and hug my mother. She smiles and shakes Cato's hand.

Hazelle gives me a hug and a 'congratulations', while Rory and Posy just attach themselves to my legs. I smile and kiss each of them on the head. Posy runs off to Hazelle and Rory walks over to Prim and they hold hands, obviously trying to make it where people can't see. I smile to myself. Suddenly, I'm engulfed by arms.

"Well hello Catnip, did you forget me?" I hear a voice say. I turn around and pull away from Cato and into Gale's embrace. I see Cato go stiff and I mutter a silent apology through my eyes. He sees it and turns away, in what looks like tearing up. God, I feel terrible. I sigh, but snuggle into Gale's embrace anyway. He smiles and kisses my forehead. I see Cato and he won't look at me. He thinks I left him. I sigh. I put on a fake smile for Gale.

"It's good to be back, Gale," I smile and he looks at me gravely, "but why did you bring this stiff ass," he jerks a thumb towards Cato, " back with you? I mean, you have me." My blood boils at his comment. How could he be so inhuman and cruel.

"Listen, Gale. He has a name. His name is Cato, and be is my BOYFRIEND. So back off," Cato looks up and smiles at me. Suddenly Gale has his lips on mine and first I'm to shocked to move. Then I realize what he did and push him off. "WHAT THE FUCK GALE?!" I turn to mom, "Please take Prim back to the house. I will be there soon." She nods. I turn back to Gale. By this time, Cato is by my side. I grab both of their hands and drag them into an empty building. I don't want to do this in public. I turn around and glare daggers into Gale with Cato behind me.

"What? So I can't be in love with someone, while you are over here making out with every blonde boy you set eyes on," he says with venom in his voice. I gasp. I begin to silently cry, tears streaming down my face. I feel Cato growl, behind me.

"You have no right to talk to her like-"

"Don't even start. Your just a Capitol lapdog," Gale growls, interrupting Cato, " I know your kind. Katniss shouldn't be with someone like that. You have no heart and care about no one. Your probably just some blonde-haired, blue-eyed playboy who fucks every girl he sees." I slap Gale so hard he falls to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU. You are the heartless one. You do not know Cato, whatsoever. He is amazing, sweet, kind, caring, and better than you'll ever be," I spit out. "Your just bitter because I chose him." I turn around and give Cato a full-on, make-out session in front Gale. It serves its purpose. I smile and then am yanked off of Cato. I look up to see Gale punching Cato repeatedly. I gasp as Cato does nothing. I raise an eyebrow at him, he seems unfazed by Gale's punches. I almost laugh.

Gale then punches Cato in the lip and the eye, drawing blood. I'm overtaken with rage. He. Hurt. Cato. My Cato. He's gonna pay. I look at Cato with a sadistic grin. I know what he is capable of. I'm starting to scare myself.

"Beat the shit out of him." Cato smirks. Gale lifts up his fist to lunch, but about three inches away from Cato's nose, he catches the fist with a satisfying crunch. Cato then proceeds to break his arm, nose, leg, and a rib or two. I catch Cato's arm the last time and give him a soft peck on the lips. He stops and smiles softly to me. He steps over Gale and grabs my hand. I kiss his cheek.

"Let's go," I smile to him. "Bye Gale." I say coldly.

We walk hand and hand to the Victor's Village and into my house. I pull Prim aside.

"What's wrong with Gale?" I whisper. She looks down and shakes her head.

"He started drinking ever since he saw you with Peeta. I think he has finally lost it." She whispers back. I nod solemnly and kiss her head.

"We've had a long day and we aren't really hungry," I say to mom and Prim, "so we are just gonna go to bed." The both nod and I drag Cato up the stairs to "my" room. Prim was nice enough to put a sticky note with my name on the door.

I strip down naked and then grab a pair of Cato's boxers. I put those on, as well as one of his shirts, and climb in bed. Cato strips down to his boxers and climbs in bed with me. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into him. My head is on his chest while our legs are intertwined. He gives me a soft kiss on the lips and then nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck. I smile and kiss his jawline and then his ear, nose, eyes, and finally his mouth.

We deepen the kiss and he pulls me on top of him. We kiss like this for awhile until I break apart for air and lay my forehead on his. He smiles while taking deep breaths. I look him in the eyes.

"I need you tonight. Please," I whisper. He smiles and kisses me softly. He intertwines our fingers.

"Forever and Always," he whispers back. I smile and then we begin kissing passionately again.

Cato POV

Katniss and I begin kissing feverishly. She sticks her hand in my pants and begins stroking me. I let out a loud groan and attack her lips hungrily. I need her. She tastes so good. She strokes me faster, which makes me moan louder. Right when I'm about to climax, she stops. I smirk. Of course, she would do that. I rip of her shift, well my shirt, and her boxers, which are also mine, to begin kissing her. I kiss her everywhere on her body and she moans. I move my mouth to her nipples and start sucking. She moans but pulls my head away.

"No playing tonight, sweetheart? Okay?"

"Aww... But kitten.."

"Cato. I need you right now. Playing just makes it worse. So... Please.." She whispers. I nod, amazed. I've never heard her beg before. That Gale guy must have done a real number on her. I'm going to kill that bitch.

She slips off my boxers and throws them across the room. I smile and then position myself above her entrance. I enter and we both instantaneously start moaning. I kiss down her neck and her shoulder while whispering sweet nothing's in her ear. I begin thrusting and she wraps her legs around my torso, pushing me further in. I groan in pleasure and thrust deeper and harder. I intertwine our fingers and pull them above our hides while kissing her sweet spot on her neck. She moans.

"Faster, Cato. Please, faster." Hearing her say that makes me want to make love to her 24/7. I thrust faster.

We continue this process for about an hour, until we are both covered in sweat. I thrust three more times and then collapse on top of her. I pull out after a couple of minutes and fall back down on the bed next to her. It's oddly cold now that I am out of her. She smiles and cuddles up tony side. I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my chest. I pull the covers up and sink down into her.

Ahhh.. It's warm again.

She kisses my nose and nuzzles her head into my neck, tracing random patterns on my chest. Her touch gives me goosebumps. She strokes my chest and then continues the pattern while stroking and I let out a sigh. She smiles and I nuzzle my head so that my cheek is on top of her head. We snuggle for awhile until I begin to yawn.

"I love you, Kitten. Goodnight," I mumble sleepily into her hair. She smiles.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I smile and fall asleep into sweet dreams. I love this girl.

.

.

.

We are woken up to a screech. I look up and see her bestfriend.

Gale.

Oh. Shit.

**A/N: How do you like it? Hey, I have a question. Do you want me to keep the same rules for the quell? Or change them? Hmm? Ok. Thanks!:) Please review!:) **

_~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	11. The Victory Tour Begins

**A/N: Hey people!:) I'm back again!:) I loved the review response I got from** **my last chapter!:) thank you guys! :) ok, I have a mother question I would like you guys( and gals;) ) to answer! Do you want shorter chapters(say 1,000 words - 2,000) with faster updates, or longer chapters(say 2,100 words - 3,000[ehh maybe more if I get carried away]) ? Ok, here's your chapter!:) **

Katniss POV 

Gale.

Shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He roars. I scoot closer to Cato, instinctively and he wraps an arm around my waist under the covers.

"Gale, how did you get in my house?" I say, trying not to burst at him. Why is he being such an ass lately?

"Your dear, dear mother gave me a key into your house. For... Emergencies," he states, smirking. Shit. I'm gonna get these locks changed. "More importantly," he says growling, " why the fuck is this uptight, bastard, Capitol lapdog in your bed? Naked," he pauses, "oh I know. You were whoring it up, weren't you?" He smirks. Of course. Does he want Cato to kill him? I feel Cato go stiff and I rub circles into his hips with my hand, under the covers still. I don't think it would be a good idea for Gale to see our intimate touches. I shudder at the thought.

"I think it will be best for all of us if you leave, Gale."

"Why? So you can go fuck each other again?" One more step and he's done. I take a deep breath.

"What's wrong with you Gale?" I whisper. He looks from me to Cato and shakes his head.

"I'm in love with you Katniss. Can you not see that? Everyone else does. It's just so hard seeing you whori- I.. I mean, loving another guy. You knew Peeta -personally- for what? A couple weeks? And now this blonde brute from two for... Six days? You've known me for your whole life Katniss. Your whole goddamned life. And you show nothing but brotherly love.

"I was there for you when you were just a scared, nine-year-old girl. I was there for you when your father died. To hold you, to comfort you. But you pushed me and everyone else out of your fucking life. Yet, you still haven't completely let me in. Oh, but you've let him get in? Yeah. It's not fair Katniss. It's not fair." I've heard enough.

"I'm sorry Gale. I can't love you like you want me to... I know Madge likes you," I smile," give her a chance. Trust me. Now.. I think it's best if you go. I'm glad we had this talk." He nods and walks out, solemnly.

I hear the door close and then I sink down against Cato, sighing heavily. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. He places his forehead on the top of my head.

"I love you," he whispers, "no matter what." I smile and lean my head backwards. I peck his nose softly. Then, I give him a long, lingering kiss.

"I love you too. Don't you ever forget that," I finally reply, waking from my daze. He smiles and I just want to fall into his arms and never let go. So that's exactly what I do.

He smiles and nuzzles my neck with his head. Cato places light kisses along my neck and then back up to my ear. He finally kisses my temple and we snuggle back down into the covers. We cuddle for a long time. He eventually falls asleep, nestled around me and is smiling softly. I kiss his jaw and then lay my head right next to his and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

.

.

.

It's been three months since Cato came to live in District Twelve. It's made me the happiest I've ever been. Gale seems back to normal-ish, and has stopped drinking. Cato seems more protective of Prim than I am. One day, Rory was holding Prim's hand and walked her home from school. Only to meet a very, very upset Cato. It was so funny. I smile to myself remembering the memory.

"Whatcha smilin' about?" Cato asks, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I smile.

"Nothin'," I say, imitating his voice. He rolls his eyes, but he is still smiling. I give in. He just looks so adorable. "I was just thinking about the time you almost made Rory shit himself when he was holding Prim's hand." Cato chuckles and pulls me closer into his arms. He kisses my neck. I let out an involuntary moan and he traces his tongue over my collarbone. "C-Cato," I breathe, pulling away from a sad, hurt-looking Cato," Not now. We already took a risk enough just coming for this picnic. Woods sex will definitely make us late for the train. Besides, it's gross. Your only rolling around in the dirt." I shudder.

He sighs. "Fine," he grumbles. Victoriously, I lead him away -by the hand- from our picnic in the woods. God, if we are late for the train, Haymitch would kill us. Stupid victory tour. I sigh and Cato picks me up bridal style, stopping me in my tracks. He places his forehead on mine. "Hey, you okay?"

I shake my head, tearing up. "I... I can't do it Cato! I already saw them die once, and now I have to stand through their families crying and hating me for being the victor! I know how these things work.. I-" he stops me by kissing me softly. I kiss him back until I've stopped crying and he holds me close.

"Don't cry, okay? Because if you do, I will. And I WILL NOT cry on live television. Okay?" He says, trying to make me cheer up. I smile slightly and nod. He smiles and carries me like this all the way back to the train. Well, with the exception of having to go under the non-working electric fence. We finally reach the train in time to see a slightly annoyed Haymitch and a frantic Effie.

"Where were you two?! We will be late if you don't get on the train this instant!" Effie screeches. Cato rolls his eyes and we walk in with me giggling. I already said goodbye to Prim, Mom, and Gale. My prep team also already fixed me up, so Cato and I have some downtime.

He sets me down on the couch and lays down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kisses my head and lays his next to mine. I turn myself around so we are face to face and then snuggle down into his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

Cato POV

I take a deep sniff of her hair and sigh. That's not weird. Okay? Okay. She just smells so good. I am intoxicated by her smell. She is so woodsy and earthy. I know, it's stupid, but she just smells so... Fresh. Earth-like. I dunno... I blush thinking about it. She looks up at me and smiles. Damn it. I blush harder. She grins and chuckles. God I love her.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?" She asks, innocently. Am I that easy to read?

"N-Nothing," I stutter out. She smirks.

"Oh your thinking about something Cato Larek. And I will find out."

"I'm not thinking about anything."

"Suuuure, Larek. Sure." She smirks again. I sigh.

"Fine. I was thinking about how you... How you," I lower my voice, "smell..." She laughs.

"You what?!" She laughs again.

"Shut up," I mutter. She smiles and kisses my nose.

"You are too cute." I blush and she kisses my ear again. "You smell nice too... Kinda like fresh snow." I smile and nuzzle her neck with my head, placing it in the crook of her neck. I kiss it tenderly. I kiss up to her ear.

"I love you so much," I whisper in her ear. She smiles and leans down to nibble on my ear. I close my eyes and let out an involuntary whimper. She smiles.

"I love you too," she whispers. I smile and kiss her, longingly. She smiles and kisses me back.

Soon enough, she is on top of me ad we haven't broken the kiss yet. I lick her bottom lip slowly with my tongue, teasingly. She opens up and nips my tongue and I let out a yelp. She smirks and sticks her tongue in my mouth. I roll my eyes and then closes them as our tongues begin to dance.

I let out many moans into her mouth, as well as her moaning into my mouth, until I finally get up off the couch, not letting go of her. She wraps her legs around my waits and we kiss all the way until we get to my -our- room. We keep kissing and I close the door, locking it behind us and lay her down on the bed. I crawl on top of her and we keep kissing until she tugs on my shirt vehemently. I break apart to let her slip it off and then I go down to her pulse point on her neck and kiss, suck, and nip it. She lets out a loud moan and runs her hands up and down my sculpted torso. I let out a moan and keep sucking. Yep. She's gonna have a mark there in the morning.

She flips us and starts sucking on me. I let out a moan and she unbuckles my belt and pulls my pants off. My growing erection is now full and completely obvious. She smirks and sticks her hand in my boxers, grabbing my length. She rubs it up and down slowly and I moan so loud I'm pretty sure anyone in District One could hear it. She smirks and keeps it up until I pull her up and her hand and mouth is forced to leave my body. I'm surprisingly sad about this, but I ignore it for now. I flip us again.

"Why," I say pulling up her shirt to just below her breasts, " are you so overdressed at the moment?" I say, quirking an eyebrow. She stutters to say something and I smirk, letting my hot breath touch her skin. It's obviously causing her goosebumps. I kiss her stomach and she sighs. I smile and begin sucking and kissing. I nip every one in awhile and there is a sharp intake of breath from her. I smile and stick my tongue in her navel. Her back arches and I lick again, thoroughly. She lets out a moan and it drives me crazy. I rip of her shirt and braw and make my way down to her breasts. I nuzzle them. "You are so beautiful," I say going back up to kiss her. I go back down to her breasts and lick her already hard nipples. I suck her nipples on both sides, switching, while I spoon the other one. She moans loudly.

I finally stop after she pushes my head back down to her stomach. I look up at her with a puppy dog expression.

"Cato," she whines, stroking my hair- I may or may have not have let out a moan-, " stop being so damn adorable." I smile and lay butterfly kisses down her stomach to the edge of her bootie jean shorts. Yes, she's started wearing those. Damn, do I love it.

I kiss the button and then unbutton them I slip them down off of her and throw them off the bed. It reveals some green lace lingerie. It makes me harder just looking at it. She sees my reaction and smirks. I blush and look down, realizing she just caught me. She smirks again and pulls me up to her face.

"Now we are even," she whispers seductively in my ear. I smirk.

"Not quite," I whisper. She looks at me questioningly and I smirk. I slowly trace a hand down into her lingerie and kiss her neck. She closes her eyes and then I pounce, sticking my finger into her. She lets out a loud moan and I push in and out with my fingers, slipping in two more. She moans. Right when she is about to climax, I pull out and kiss her one more time. "Now we are," I whisper, smirking. She glares but it's a playful one.

I slip off her lingerie and she slips off my boxers at the same time. I smile at her and give her a loving, passionate kiss. She pulls me on top of her and turns off the lights on command. She pulls the covers up over us and I smile.

"A little dark in here isn't it?" I whisper, lovingly, while nuzzling her ear with my nose. She smile and presses a button on a remote and the top slides open to reveal a moon. It cascades a beautiful, ghostly light on our faces. She smiles and strokes my hair.

"There," she whispers, "your hair looks silver. It's so beautiful." I smile and kiss her.

"You look beautiful. Your eyes look silver," I whisper back. She smiles and kisses me. I look at the clock. "Damn, I didn't know it was 11:30 already.. I guess time flies when you are having fun," I wink at the end of my cheesy joke. She chuckles am rolls her eyes. I smile and kiss her nose. She smiles up at me.

"I love you Cato. I hope you know that."

"I know. I love YOU Kitty Kat. I hope you know that." She smiles and kisses me passionately. We stop and I look into her eyes. She nods and leans her hips up. I lean mine down and slide into her. She lets out a moan and starts trying to get me to move, but I won't. She whines until she finally sighs.

"What the hell Cato," she whines, I smile at her,"stop smiling like an idiot and move. Please?" She whispers. I nod.

"I will, but I'm going slow," I say, "I'm going to love you tonight. Your gonna get passionate love. Not just sex." She smiles and kisses my nose.

"Ok sweetheart. Love me. Please." I nod and then move my hips. I go deep, deep into her and then pull out almost until the tip of my penis is almost out. I do this four times until she sighs loudly. "God Cato, will you please go faster!" I kiss her neck and keep up my pace until I'm starting to get annoyed. I move my hips faster, but not nearly as fast as we have always gone. I soon get settled into the pace and we both start moaning. For once, we take our time and we don't go too fast. I kiss her, lovingly, and we moan into each other's mouths, tongues dancing a dance of two lovers.

This pace is slow. Slow, but the best sex we've ever had. It feels amazing. It makes us even more combined. I feel like we are completely one. We do this for about an hour until I fell an unusual, yet amazing, feeling. let out a loud moan as my penis starts to swell inside of her and she clenches around me. This is the first time I've ever felt myself come to. I let out and even louder moan as it swells up, despite the limited amount of space.

"Sweetheart," I whisper, panting, " I'm about to.." I'm cut off by her moan.

"Me... Too..." And, we both orgasm. White hot, blinding pleasure courses through me as I moan louder than I ever have before. Katniss does the same thing and we finally both calm down enough to breath. I pull out of her and collapse on top of her on the bed, sweaty and tired. I roll off of her and she pulls me into her, so I wrap my arms around her. She lays her head on my chest and closes her eyes.

"We need to do that more often." She whispers. I smile and kiss her head.

"Yeah, we do." I smile into her hair. She smiles and leans up and kisses me.

"That was amazing. But now I'm tired. Let's go to sleep, okay? Or.. At lest try. I love you." I nod.

"Love you more." She smiles and kisses me one more time and lays her head back on my chest.

I eventually drift off asleep and so does Kat. We sleep soundly through the night, and - surprisingly - neither of us have nightmares. I'm just afraid that this serenity won't last.

**A/N: Here it is!:) ok, what do you think? I through in a lemon cause I was bored. Lol. It was basically a filler chapter, but I think I am going to do a chapter for every two districts. Okay? Okay. :) well here is your chapter! Review!:) **

_ ~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	12. Question Time

**A/N: Ok guys! It's question time! First and foremost, I know you are probably pissed at me now because you thought this was an update. I'm sorry. It's just, when you don't have the reviews to match your views and viewers, it gets hard to have inspiration. Second, I have some things I need you guys to answer. **

**Do you like the amount of lemons I am putting in this story or is it too much? **

**Should I have Katniss and Cato both have to whore around with the Capitol people because the Capitol's desire is too much or not? **

**Should Katniss get pregnant?(hah. No. -.- I already explained that in my story. I just had to ask xD.)**

**Should Cato and Katniss have to go in the games together or not? (We will see how long the games are from now depending upon what you guys choose.) **

**What could I do to make this story better for you all?**

**And, I might start putting a review limit on my updates, what would you think of that? **

**Please review or PM me about these things. I really want to know what you guys want. Please? Ok thanks! :**

_ ~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


End file.
